It's What You Do To Me
by DeathByBeauty
Summary: [FORMALLY KNOWN AS 'THE MOORE I LOVE YOU']He's a heart throb, a highflyin' athlete, and an outstanding Superstar. But his life soon comes to a screeching hault when his exgirlfriend comes into town. And who's the little girl calling her mommy? ShannonOC
1. Chapter One: After So Long

_**The Moore I Love You**_

_By: Miss Dollface_

**Disclaimer: I only own Beatrix 'Miss Tuesday' Williams and Wendy Williams. Bree Hardy belongs to AlyssaTolnesky of FAC.**

* * *

**Summary: He's a heart throb, a high-flyin' athlete, and an outstanding Superstar.**

**But his perfect life comes to a screeching hault when his ex-girlfriend comes into town. And who's this little girl calling her mommy?**

* * *

**Pairings: ShanTrix, MattBree**

* * *

**Chapter One: After So Long**

I kissed the forehead of my young daughter Wendy. "Okay Wendy, I'm going to be out for a little bit so be good for Auntie Bree."

She nodded with a smile. "Yes mommy."

"Alright now go watch some TV." I told her.

"'Kay." she said hopping on top of the white bed and turning on the television with the remote. As soon as she pressed POWER , the screen came to life.

I faced Bree. "Thanks again for babysitting her for moe."

The brunette waved it off. "Oh, don't worry about it. But how long are you going to be out again?"

I gave a half shrug. "Not really sure. I want to see Shannon for a little bit and have a couple drinks."

"Is that why you came back?" she asked.

"No, the reason why is I missed the action of the ring. ...And my best friend." I smiled. Bree giggled. "I also kept thinking how I wanted to see you're goofy husband again and his equally goofy rainbow-haired brother. (I nodded) And also... Shannon."

Bree lit up brightly. "See I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Dork."

"Yeah but you love me." she said proudly. "But anyways, you're in luck. The three of them are at Club Cupid downtown."

"Okay, thanks. I'll try and be back soon before one." I told her. "Wish me luck."

Bree flashed me a tumbs up. "Luck."

* * *

With my keys in hand, I opened up the car door and climbed in. Putting in the key, I started up the engine.

Then I began to think; am I doing the right thing? Is this really such a good idea to pop up after four years? I mean, we haven't even sent each other a shred of mail or a phone call. I was kind of nervous.

_/ - Flashback -- 2003 - /_

_"Why can't you understand this? Why can't you understand where I'm coming from?" I cried. I was literally in tears from all the stress that was going on. My head was beginning to pound. _

_Shannon gave me the guilty-pity look. "Trix, come on; please don't cry. I can't do this. I've got my whole life ahead of me. My career's at least good for twelve moore years. Stopping and trying to raise a family will be a bad thing to do."_

_"But I'm pregnate, I have a kid on the way. What am I suppose to do?" I asked him._

_He sighed. "I don't know. I really don't. This relationship isn't going to work if we can't agree on something."_

_I shook my head and sniffed. "We aren't. I can see it now. So let me just save you the trouble and leave..."_

_So I did. I got up to my feet and picked up my bags and didn't say another word as I disappeared out of his life. _

_/ - End Flashback - /_

Then again, that was forever ago. Things have changed through time. ...but for the best?

One can only hope.

* * *

**A/N: Good start? No? Send me your thoughts!**

**Quote of the moment: **"Eugene doesn't realize he's about to be eaten." -- JBL talking about The Great Khali vs. Eugene.

**--- Miss Dollface**


	2. Chapter Two: Oh, LUCKY ME!

**Chapter Two: Oh, LUCKY ME!**

**-Shannon's POV-**

The pounding music, the blinding lights, the hot atmosphere. Everything about a club, I love it.

I ordered another bottle of Smirnoff from the bartender. It had to be at least my third one tonight. I was in a pretty good mood tonight. It was great to finally be able to hang out with the guys again. I couldn't even remember the last time we did. Not just Matt and I. But both Matt and Jeff and I.

"Hey Shan, I was just wondering something." The younger brother told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When you were on that date with Michelle, did you… you know." Jeff snickered.

I smirked. "What do you think?"

Jeff started to chuckle. "Way to go man! Ha-ha!"

Matt pushed me in the arm playfully. "Yeah right dude."

I gave him the Oh-Really-Now-Look. "Don't believe me?"

Matt shook his head. "Nope. I think she turned you down _cold._"

"Well believe it, because it's true." I told him.

"Uh oh. I smell a bet." Jeff said.

"Damn skippy. The next girl to walk through the door, I dare you to kiss." Matt challenged me.

I smiled confidently. "Alright, you're on."

* * *

**-Trixy's POV-**

I pulled up my car into the parking lot of Club Cupid. Turning everything off, I stepped out and shut the door.

I walked up to the entrance and showed the body guards my ID. They allowed me to go in.

Ugh, the annoying sound of techno music irritated my ears. I searched around through the bodies dancing people for any sign of the guys. No such luck yet.

I felt tapping on my shoulder. I blinked as I turned around to see who wanted my attention. When I faced the person, two hands touched onto my face and pulled me down. A kiss was stolen from me!

Angrily, I slapped the perverted male swift and hard. "That'll teach ya to mess with me buddy!"

The man held his cheek where it stung. "Lady, what is your --- "

My eyes widen when I saw his face. I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner, but the shortness of his hair blinded me. It was him! It was Shannon! When he saw me, he was shocked too.

He gasped and made a frightened expression. "Ohh shit."

I clenched my teeth and growled. I glared at him "Oh shit is right!"

I slapped him again. Only this time, I was starting to leave a mark. Oops.

"What was that for?!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Because, you're an idiot!" I yelled back. I slapped him one more time.

He winced. "Okay, OW! You have **got **to stop doing that."

Two other people approached us. It was Matt and Jeff.

"Beatrix, is that really you?" Matt asked surprised. "Oh my gosh, it's been so long."

"Hi Matt, hi Skittles. How's it been?" I greeted them in a friendly way. At least someone was being polite around here.

"Good, how about you? You look great." Matt smiled giving me a hug.

"Aww, ha-ha thanks. So do you." I said patting him on the back.

"Thanks, so is there anything going on between you and Shannon?" he asked.

I looked at the blonde and flashed a fake smile. "Nope, in fact I was just leaving. I'll be at the Marriott where Bree's at if you want to see me."

"Well, we're going to be done here soon so alright." Matt said.

I gave them a wave and Shannon a small look. "See you then."

Through everyone, I made my way towards the door. I had got what I wanted. Well, not exactly, but almost. I did get to see the guys again. But Shannon was still the same jerk he was four years ago. So much of my plan working... I just didn't know how Wendy's going to take it about her dad being a total douche bag.

Oh yeah, Wendy...

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? Please review!**

**--- Miss Dollface**


	3. Chapter Three: Who Really Caused It

**Chapter Three: Who Really Caused It**

"Trixy, will you please wait?" Shannon pleaded me."

"No, now get away from me will ya?!" I said impatiently. He was really starting to piss me off. And it hasn't even been a day yet!

I was practically running out of the parking lot from him. He wouldn't stop following me.

"Not until you stop and let me talk to you." He said stubbornly.

I groaned in frustration and faced him. With my hand on my hip I told him "Make it FAST."

He took a breath of relief. "Thank you. Now, what's going on with you? Why are you here?"

I made a puzzled look. "Uh, okay? Last time I checked I had the freedom to travel wherever I wanted. But that was beside the point. The truth is, I decided to come back. Retirement sucked and I missed the action of the ring. I missed all my friends and (I blinked slightly)… you. When I flew down and met up with Bree, she said all of you would be here so I wanted to visit you again. But now, you fucked it up and I'm leaving. So 'bye."

He snatched my wrist before I made another move. "Hold on already! I still need to know some other stuff and then I promise to leave you alone."

"Ugh, WHAT?" I shouted.

"So you're leaving back to New York? All because we got off to a rocky start again?" he asked.

I scoffed. "No, I'm not leaving the company. I'm still going to be here dumb ass. Just not around you. So before I have to kick your ass, let. Me. Go."

Shannon didn't say another word and released me from his grip. I thanked him and then got inside my car. He just watched me as I drove off back onto the streets.

* * *

"Wow that's so..." Bree couldn't find a word right for the kinds of events that went on earlier. "...so...uh..." 

"...Juvinille? Immature? Down-right LAME? Oh yeah, I think so." I finished for her. The two of us were in her hotel room talking with each other. Wendy was sound asleep and were talking together sitting on the floor.

"Don't worry, there's probably a reasonable explanation for all of this." Bree assured me.

I nodded. But then, I heard some yelling and bickering outside of the door.

I blinked. "Do you hear yelling?"

Bree looked just about as confused as I was. "Yeah, I think so."

She got up and put her ear to the door to listen in. Then every word she heard, she told me. "I think ...it's Shannon and Matt. Shannon's saying something like 'Why'd you have to make that bet'."

"A bet?" I asked cluelessly.

"Yeah and Matt said 'Yeah, like I was suppose to know your ex was going to walk through the door.'" Bree continued.

I rolled my eyes. Drama.

"Oh hell no." Bree said. "That's not going to fly on my watch."

I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. Someone was about to get their ass kicked. And when it's coming from Bree Chapman Hardy, it means you're pretty much dead meat.

She opened up the door and the voices in the background stopped.

"Matt, may I see you for a moment in private?" Bree requested.

"Yeah, sure honey." I heard Matt say. He walked to her, and when he got close to arm-reach, she pulled him in the room by his ear. "Ow! Hey come on!"

They went into the bathroom to talk by themselves.

Jeff came in and waved to me. "Hey Trix."

"Hi, ok hey can you do me a favor? Try not to talk so loud, Wendy's trying to sleep." I pointed over to the young one on the bed.

"Oops, sorry." Jeff whispered.

"It's okay." I said.

Shannon stormed in. "This is ridiculous!"

I growled. "Shannon, SHUT UP."

"What did I do now?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing." I said. "But if you wake up Wendy, you're going to be in major, major shit."

He still didn't get it. "Who's----"

Jeff pointed to her. Shannon mouthed an 'oh.' Then said "Wait, is that..."

"...Our daughter? Yes." I answered him.

His facial expression was a mixture of amazed and surprised.

"Shocking isn't it?" I said sarcastically.

The bathroom door opened up and the Hardy couple came out. Matt had the guilty look all over his face.

Bree nudged him in the side. "Say it."

He sighed. "Trixy, it's my fault. I started the bet between Shannon and I. So please don't blame him. Blame me. I'm sorry."

Well, it was just a stupid goof-up. I decided to let it go. "Apology excepted."

Shannon cleared his throught on purpose. "Ah-hem."

I rolled my eyes. I turned around and faced him. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of gotten so mad."

"It's okay." he forgave me.

"So is everyone cool with each other?" Bree asked us all.

We all said yes.

"Alright. Now can we get some sleep? I'm exhausted and we got a big day ahead of us." she said.

Jeff and Shannon started to walk out the door. Matt opened up the door so they could go. Wendy and I were going to bunk with Bree and him for the night. Then before they left, Shannon called my name.

I turned to him. "What?"

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure." I accepted. I looked over at Bree. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and I walked outside the door.

"I'll meet up with you in a second Jeff." Shannon alerted Skittles.

"'Kay dude." he said walking down the hall to their room.

When were finally alone, Shannon looked at me. "I was wondering tomorrow... if you want... could I take you out for coffee or something? You know, just to make it up to you for what I did."

Awww. Okay, so may be he wasn't so bad latley after all. I thought about it for a minute and said "Under one condition."

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're picking me up." I told him.

"Done. So say around 5ish?" he planned.

I nodded. "Five is good."

"Alrighty then. I'll call you later." Shannon informed me.

I nodded again. "'Bye."

He smiled "'Bye."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Please let me know!**

**--- Miss Dollface**


	4. Chapter Four: Catching Up

**Chapter Four: Catching Up**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! You all are being so wonderful! I've got some news that I think everyone might be interested in. Chris Jericho MIGHT be coming back in October. No one knows just for certain, not even him. If all of his plans go smoothly, that'll most likely happen. And Randy Orton was caught for thee THIRD time in a row with steroids. And WWE is not doing a damn thing about it. Even if he is one of their biggest right now, they should at least punish him in some way. Oh and Shawn Michaels _was _going to be coming back in November, but he decided wrestling wasn't in his mind right about now and just wants to stay home for a while. But if he does, look for a HBK-Orton fued. Most likely will happen.**

**Quote of the moment: **"I want to inflict damage on the person that everyone loves. Because that'll make everyone hate me much more." --- Edge

**--- Miss Dollface**

* * *

"So you and Shannon _aren't _getting back together?" Jeff asked me for the fifteenth time in a row. 

"What other way can I say this? NO ALREADY." I told him annoyed. I rubbed my temples repeatedly. I swear he is so clueless sometimes. "It's just coffee between two adults. Nothing else. Do I need to break it down for you any more Jeff?"

"But come on, he needs a girl like you in his life." Jeff said.

I scoffed. "Yeah. A girl like me. To ruin his life all over again and then show up in the next four years? I don't think so. Besides, he's probably got one of these big-breasted wonders to keep him company. I'm not going to be dating anyone anyways. Relationships are just a waste of my time. I need to focus my mind on winning matches."

"Life isn't just about your job. There are other things." He said.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"Like being happy." Jeff replied.

I didn't respond on the dot. I wasn't so sure what to say to that. When I did get an idea, I looked at him and said "I'm happy where I am right now. I don't need a man to do that."

"Well I'm a man, don't I make you happy?" Jeff asked ruffling up my hair.

I giggled. "Yeah, except you're like my brother."

He put an arm around my shoulder."Brother or not, I'll always find a way to make you smile."

"That's true." I agreed.

"So anyways, where's your daughter?" he asked.

"Wendy? She's hanging out with Bree for the day." I responded to him "I think she's showing her around here and what wrestlers are like."

"Interesting." Jeff said.

From a distance away from us, I heard other voices talking. I peacked passed the cornor of the hallway and saw Shannon and Bree with Wendy.

"I mean, I don't even know is she's _really _mine." Shannon said to her. "Trixy was pregnante when she left me, but this could be some other man's child. I don't know, but it just seems like she's holding this topic of a kid over my head just to make me feel like shit."

Ohhh that PRICK! I can't believe he actually said something like that! Okay, he has officially gone over the edge and pissed me off. I wanted to punch his lights out so bad.

"Do you _really _think that? Dude, face reality; this is your little girl weather you like it or not." Bree responded.

"How do you know that? She doesn't even look like me. I've got blonde hair, she's got red." Shannon said. "And look, Wendy is a spitting image of her mother. I mean see---"

Shannon squanted down next to Wendy as his flashed his million dollar smile to compared to hers. Wendy looked at her dad, and then tried smiling just the same. I giggled to myself just seeing how cute she was.

"Oh no." Bree said sarcastically. "Take a glance at her eyes. Their exactly like yours."

Shannon did so. He stared into Wendy's eyes then looked at Bree. "Their brown. Both I and Trix's eyes are the same color."

"Look deeper. Color doesn't have to always mean everything." she said.

He stared into her eyes again. This time, it was longer stare. His facial expression became serious, he knew Bree was right. "You're right. She is."

"See? Never judge a book by it's cover." Bree told him.

Shannon stood up to his feet. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I know, it's just been a while... I thought I'd never see who she was."

Bree patted him on the back. "Don't worry Shan. Everything's going to be alright. I know you'll be a great daddy."

She squeezed his cheek like a grandmother to her grandkid.

Shannon swatted at her clinging hand to make her let go. I couldn't help but smile at what dorks those two were. "Yeah, yeah. But here's the thing; I wasn't expecting to have kids until my late thirties."

Bree smiled in a silly way. "Then you should of kept Mr. Happy in your pants now am I right?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I regretted having her. But you get my point. Anyways, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be taking Trixy out for coffee and she's probably looking for me."

"Alright, see ya." Bree said. She took Wendy's hand and started walking off. "Come on Wendy, let's go see if we can go torment Mr. Adam Copeland during his coffee break. I'm sure he'd _love _that."

"Yay!" she cheered.

I chuckled softly to myself. Then I saw Shannon heading our way and I freaked!

_'Yipe!' _I thought to myself. I turned around and dragged Jeff with me.

"Act casual." I muttered.

"Right." he whispered.

As I heard Shannon's footsteps come closer I pretended like I was in a deep conversation with Jeff. "So Jeffro, how're you and Beth doin'? Are you guys still together and what not?"

Jeff played along. "Uhh yeah, the two of us are good. We're doing pretty swell. What've you done while you were gone?"

"Oh hey Trix! Wait up!" I heard Shannon call.

I turned around to see him running up to us. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, all set." I said.

"Alright, let's go. We'll see you later Jeff." Shannon said.

"'Bye." Jef responded. "Have a good time."

* * *

We arrived at a small cafe by a couple diners and stores. It was a tight-knit place, not like one of those fancy ones you see in the city; but more in the country. I liked it, it was pretty cute. 

The scent of different types of coffee filled the air. The smell of pasteries also was noticable.

Finding a table by the window in the back, the two of us sat down and waited for someone to come and take our orders. As we were there, a silence was broken between us. It was pretty awkward and weird. I think it was just everything happening all at once. Me coming back, the bet, Wendy, our past. Just everything was all one big blur; spinning in every direction.

Shannon found a way to break the ice. "So, what've you been up to these past years?"

I shrugged "Nothing too much, just trying to keep myself up and together. I was thinking of working for Disney. But it never worked. What about you?"

"Same shit. I've still been with Smackdown! but I did try ECW out. That kind of, really, basically didn't work out for me." Shannon chuckled.

I did also and said "Dork. Yeah actually, I think I remember seeing that whole shtick of yours. That was kind or harsh when Phil Brookes smacked you across the face."

"'Shtick?'" Shannon repeated smirking. "And you call me a dork? But yeah, it was. And it hurt. A lot."

"I bet. Soo Mr. Prince of Punk, who've you been dating these days?" I asked him.

That question may have been a little inappropriate...but I wanted to know.

Though I read Shannon's body language. I think I might of weirded him out a little. "Uh well, Michelle McCool and I have been going at it a little bit."

I nodded and mouthed an 'Oh.' Yeah, WAY TO GO BEATRIX. Jeez, I swear Im such a dumbass sometimes...

I didn't speak until he did. I was just too disgusted by what I just said.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I sighed myself. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just been so long... I don't know."

"It's cool, I understand." Shannon said. "Bu do you want me to take you back to the hotel?"

I shook my head."Oh no, no, no, no, no. It's alright. Forget about you."

Shannon nodded and changed the subject. "'Kay, ha-ha. Let's see...(He thought for a moment of what question he was going to ask me)...Do you think you'll make a huge impact tonight?"

I looked at him a strange way like I couldn't believe what he just said. "Are you kidding me? Hell yeah I am! Though you do know that one little detail that involves you right?"

Shannon's expression turned confused. "Wait, what?"

"Well, when I sighed a new deal with Vince I asked him to announce my arrival during the start of the show." I explained "But it's alright, I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" I checked.

Shannon waved it off. "Oh yeah, don't worry about it."

I smiled. "Okay."

He pointed to me a grinned brightly. "Ohh look! I haven't seen one of those in a long time!"

I laughed and blushed a little. Things were going smoother than I thought...

* * *

**A/N: Good? No? Let me know!**

**Quote of the moment:** "Harry Potter can kiss my ass." -- Reid off of 'The Covenant'

**--- Miss Dollface**


	5. Chapter Five: Smackdown! Goes Tuesday

**Chapter Five: Smackdown! Goes Tuesday**

"Are you ready?" Bree asked me while she fixed up every inch of my outfit to make sure it was all perfect. Wendy was standing by her side playing with her Barbie doll. In just moments, I was going to reveal myself in front of 20,000 Las Vegas fans.

"Yep, but I'm sort of nervous…" I confessed.

"Don't be. You're a Smackdown! original. You're going to get out there and show everyone how to kick some ass around here." Bree told me.

I laughed. "I'm just being welcomed back. Not letting everyone know how much of a brute I am. But you are right. I _am _an ass kicker."

She patted me on the back. "That's the spirit."

* * *

The show started off by Shannon coming out and talking first. As he came out from backstage, the fans gave him a positive response of cheers. 

He sped off down the runway and slid underneath the ropes of the ring.

"From Whispering Pines, North Carolina; weighing in at an average of 202 lbs. He is the Prince of Punk – Shannon Moore!" Tony announced his arrival.

"What do you think Shannon Moore's out here for?" Cole asked.

"I don't have a clue Michael." JBL responded. "But know him, it can't be good."

"Well that was pretty unnecessary." Cole said.

"Why? He's probably out here to make a mockery of poor Jamie Noble again." JBL argued with him.

Cole scoffed. "Oh yeah. Poor my ass."

Tony handed over his microphone to Shannon.

The blonde spoke into it. "Thank you Tony. Now I know what all of you are thinking. Am I or Hornswoggle going to do something to make Jamie Noble's life a living hell?"

The crowd cheered.

"Yeah, yeah. See Cole, I told you." JBL said.

Shannon gave a half shrug. "Eh well, unfortunately, not today. (He laughed slightly) Tonight, I'm here to introduce an old friend of mine."

"What? Introduce someone? Who's he talking about?" Cole asked.

He, JBL, the audience – well basically everyone was confused. I just smiled as I watched from the back.

Shannon rephrased his sentence. "Well, she's actually been more than a friend to me in the past years. Before this woman left, we had a fight and I never saw her again. We hadn't spoken to each other since. …Until now."

I think they were getting an idea of who he was talking about.

He continued on with his speech. "But now, she's come back to Smackdown! and ready to raise some hell! So without further ago, please make some noise for the one and only Miss… Tuesday!"

It got dark and the lights flickered like strobe-lights. My entrance theme song 'Loves Me Not' by Tatu turned up. I came out and the fans were going ballistic.

"Oh my god! Miss Tuesday's here!!" Cole exclaimed.

JBL did as well. "What the _hell?!_"

I stepped more out into the open, but stopped halfway. I rose my fists in the air, and the first pair of fireworks shot off. Then I put them to the sides and across my chest and the second and third ones went off.

I strolled down and slipped through the ropes. A person from the side handed me a microphone. As the music died, so did the volume of the audience.

"Thank you Shannon, thank you everyone it is so great to be back here in Sin City, Nevada!" I said excitedly. The fans were going wild once again.

Shannon played as if he had just seen me for the first time in forever. "Tuesday, it is wonderful to finally see you again."

He extended his arms gesturing a hug. I gave him one and embraced his warm body. "It's wonderful to see you again too Shannon."

"Welcome back to Smackdown! How're you feeling tonight?" he asked me.

"It's good to be back. And I'm feeling pretty freaking awesome. Knowing I'll be working in the ring again is makin' me excited." I answered him.

'_I'm not the lady to mess with. WOO!' _

Slow hip-hoping music came on, and a tall woman with red and black streaked hair walked out with a man at her side.

It was Victoria and her boyfriend Kenny Dykstra.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." she said.

In reality, Victoria has been one of my best friends. While we're on screen however, she and I are basically at each others throats.

"Little Miss Tuesday has come back to Smackdown! Isn't everyone so _happy_?" she continued smugly. Her fake smile turned to a glaring scorn. "I, am not so joyous though."

Shannon spoke up. "Victoria, just crawl back under the rock where you came from will ya?"

Kenny cut in. "HEY! Don't you speak to her like that."

"What're you going to do about it Dykstra?" Shannon jumped up and down like a cheerleader. "Cheer me to death?"

Laughter came from the fans. Though Kenny was starting to get pissed.

"That's it jackass! Let's go! We're fighting right now!" he shouted.

Victoria put a hand to his chest to prevent him from charging toward us.

"Yeah that's right pretty boy. You back off." Shannon told him.

"Both of you shut your mouths now." Victoria ordered them.

"How about you shut YOUR mouth Victoria and get in this ring? You two wanna talk shit? Come down here and back it up!" I challenged her.

I dropped my microphone and positioned myself ready to take her on. Another person came out, but this time it wasn't a Superstar, it was the General Manager Theodore or 'Teddy' Long.

"Whoa whoa, hold up y'all. No one's fighting no one now." Teddy said.

The crowd booed him.

"Not now," he said. "but tonight. Our main event will be a mixed gender match. Shannon Moore and Miss Tuesday vs Kenny Dykstra and Victoria!"

Then, the crowd changed their response to loud roars of excitement. Tonight, I was going to show the world that I was still up on top.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Getting exciting eh? Let me know what you think! Oh and I have some news for all you Trish fans. I for one, am not a Trish fan. I hate her. (Lita fan) But I just want to let the ones who do like her, know that she might be coming back. I don't know if it's soon, or in a while. But she and WWE are talking about a new contract and everything. So when she does come back, expect a Candice-Beth Phoenix-Trish war. Love ya guys! Ciao!**

**Quote of the moment:** "You wanna dance, we'll dance on your face!" -- actor off of the Benchwarmers.

**--- Miss Dollface**


	6. Chapter Six: Romantic or Really Awkward?

**Chapter Six: Romantic or Really Awkward?**

It was the middle of the match. The men were in our corners while Victoria and I battle each other. She had the upper hand on me, but I didn't give in.

She had me in a bear hug. Yes, that woman was strong enough to pull one off. I was almost out for the count, but I wasn't going to let her win. Hell no.

I kept loosing focus, but everytime I caught my eyes closing, I snapped back to attention. I finally got the strength to get out of her tight embrace and slam her with my finisher, The Overdose. Basically, a harcore neck breaker.

I pinned Victoria on the matt. The ref sprinted down by us and began to tap one! Two! THREE!

The bell was rung, and Shannon and I were announced the winners. And speaking of Shannon, I saw him run past me and spring into the air behind me. I looked, and saw him attacking Kenny. I figured he was about to cheat when Shannon came to my rescue.

Letting my guard down, Victoria began to bash me in the head. I pushed her off, and then took her by the hair and threw her out from the top of the ropes.

Shannon managed to get Kenny out too. As my entrance was played again, the couple backed up onto the runway and into the curtains of backstage.

The refree rose our hands up and this was the beginning of a new Diva era.

* * *

I collapsed onto the soft, white bed of my hotel room. I was SO exhausted. The match took a lot more out of me then I really expected. 

"Ughh. I could so go for a hot cocoa right about now." I groaned. I just lied there limp. Not wanting to move a muscle at all.

"I'll get one for you." Bree offered.

"Will ya? Thanks Bree." I thanked her.

"Yeah, no prob." she said walking out the door.

Wendy was by my side playing with her toys. I knew I had to stay awake, but I was so tired. My eye lids kept sliding down my eyes. I finally... fell... asleep.

Dammit.

* * *

**-Shannon's POV-**

I exited out of the elevator to the second floor. I walked over to Trixy's room and knocked on her door. I had her cocoa in one hand since Bree had to run errands. I figured I'd take it up to her.

"Hey Trix, it's me open up." I said knocking. There was no answer. "I got your cocoa."

Still no response. I was confused, so I just walked in, even though I was probably dangering myself of beign smacked again.

Or not. I saw her sleeping in a peaceful slumber. Wendy was by the floor asleep as well. I smiled at the two of them. I approached the younger female and put the styrafoam cup on the night stand. I picked up my daughter off the floor carefully and put her gently on the other side of Trixy. I put the covers over her and then went over to the other woman. I softly slid my hand across her head and moved the strands of her canyon-colored hair out of her face. She was so beautiful. I kissed her gently and then left the room.

* * *

**-Trixy's POV-**

Tonight's show was almost starting. But before I did any fighting, I decided to head to the catering area and grab some food. A little extra energy wouldn't hurt.

I pulled the handle to the door and went inside. When I did, I saw Shanon and Wendy together at a table. I smiled. It was so cute to see them bonding.

Wendy held up two oranges by her eyes. "Look daddy, I'm a fruit fly!"

Shannon chuckled. "You're a silly little girl, you know that?"

I came up to him. "Seems like you two are havin' a good time."

"Yeah, I figured I'd take her off your hands for the day and spend some time with her." Shannon said.

"Aww. That's so adorable." I cooed.

Shannon gave me the look and smiled. "She _is _my daughter too you know."

I smirked. "You don't know that."

By the expression on his face, I could tell he thought I was serious. He blinked. "What?"

I smiled and laughed. "I'm kidding! Jeez Shannon, you're so gullible."

Shannon gave me a play-push. "Shaddup. Haha. So hey, what're you doing tonight?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing I guess. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you... wanted to may be go on a date with me tonight?" he asked.

I blinked. I didn't answer right away. I don't know why, but it kind of surprised me that he would ask that. All kinds of emotions ran through me. I was surprised, happy, confused and more things all at once. I knew if I say no, I'd only be ignorant and feel bad. Or that's what I thought. But it wasn't like I didn't want to say yes. So why didn't I?

I nodded. "Sure."

"Really? Okay, well I'll pick you up later tonight." he said.

"Where are we going?" I questioned him.

"Well where _do _you want to go?" Shannon let me decide.

I thought for a moment and said. "Hmm... surprise me."

I could tell he didn't like that too much. "Awww damn. You know I'm not good doing stuff like that."

I giggled. "It doesn't have to be totally expensive."

"Yeah, but I don't want to pick a place too cheap." Shannon said.

"Well why not a tavern?" I suggested.

"Is that where you want to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure why not!" I said happily. "Let's go out and have a great time."

He smiled brightly. "Alright!"

* * *

The date went pretty swell. We laughed, drank, joked around and over all did have an amazing time. Bree looked after Wendy again for me while Shannon and I were out.

When we left, Shannon took me back to the hotel. He walked me up to the door before he went on his way.

"Oh man, I haven't had this much fun in like...forever!" I giggled.

"Yeah, me too." Shannon agreed.

"Please! I bet you have." I teased him.

He caved. "Well, okay so I did. But not with you. To be honest, I'm really glad you're back."

"Aww thanks." I said. "I'm kind of happy to be back too."

"So...do you think we could do this again sometime?" Shannon requested.

I smirked. "Hmm... may be cowboy."

We were now at the doors. Facing each other, we looked into one another's eyes.

"Thanks again for an amazing time." I thanked him.

"No problem." he accepted it. "It was my pleasure."

I smiled softly. Neither of us said anything for a bit. We lost eye contact for a split second, and had miscommunications with signals. Out of no where, we both leaned in closer for a kiss... but there was no connection.

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. I totally felt embarrassed. "I should go."

"Uhh, yeah...me too." Shannon muttered.

We split apart after that. As I went inside, he headed back to his car. Not another word was said.

* * *

**A/N: Interesting? No? Let me know!**

**--- Miss Dollface**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Big Announcement

**Chapter Seven: The Big Announcement**

**A/N: I love Lipton powdered tea. It does wonders to you when you need ideas. Hahaha. **

**--- Miss Dollface**

* * *

I kept banging my head against the wall. 

"Why. Must it of been. SO. FREAKING. WEIRD?!" I complained. "Ugh this majorly SUCKS!!"

Bree caught me by the forehead before I did it again. "Stop will ya? You're gonna have people start complaing; and I don't feel like getting kicked it."

"Sorry." I said. "But I'm still just so embarrassed of the whole ... thing that went down there tonight!"

"I thought you're date went well?" Bree said confused.

"It did." I told her. "Until the end where we were about to kiss and then we backed off. It was just so... UGHH!!"

"Aww. Well you always have time to try again." she told me. "It's not like you can't get another chance."

"May be, may be not; I just really hope so..." I responded.

* * *

The following week we were in Tampa, Florida taping a show. But before that went down, I went into the catering area to grab some food. I was so hungry that I could eat a horse! (So to speak) 

I picked out some food, and then headed for a table. Not paying attention, I didn't see a person bump into me. And when someone bumped into me, I accidently knocked into Shannon.

I blushed, mostly out of embarassment. I looked at him nervously. "I--um. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

I noticed he was blushing too. But he tried covering up by smiling a little. "Y-yeah. It's okay."

I felt myself stammering. "Uhh-I-yeah Igottgobye."

I sped walked over to my table looking down so I wouldn't meet his eyes. Jeez, this is how it's been ever since the weird moment we had. Ughh.

* * *

A month later I was paired up with Shannon again in another mixed gender match. We won again and after the bell rung, I told him "Nice going" and smiled. Leaving the ring, I headed off, but Shannon caught me before I put one foot on the runway."Tuesday! Wait a minute, hold on!" Shannon called to me from a microphone. "I need to ask you something, and it's very important." 

I turned around and looked at him concerned. What did he want to ask me? From what I remember, this wasn't a part of the script.

"All this time, all these years I've been missing something in my life. Like there was a hole. I've always wondered what it was, and now, I realize that this is it. Tuesday, we've been apart for four complete years. And I've been trying to get the courage to ask this for a long time now." the blonde explained.

I walked back into the ring and faced him. He had caught my attention now.

Shannon was smiling. "Tuesday... will you be my girlfriend? Again?"

My eyes widened a little and I smiled brightly. He handed me his microphone and I said "YES."

The crowd cheered for us and Shannon through his hands up in the air like he had just won the WWE World Championship. He lit up like there was no tomorrow. He hugged me by the waist and put me up in the air. It was definitely a special time in history.

He set me down and kissed me, I started to kiss him back deeply and romanticly. The pieces of our love were stitched back together. And we were one again.


	8. Chapter Eight: Punkettes Vs Beautifuls

**Chapter Eight: Punkettes VS The Beautifuls**

As we passed through the curtains, we held hands and walked into the backstage.

Shannon turned to me; he put a hand on my cheek. "I, uh, don't mean to bee too sudden but I just want to let you know… I love you. And I'm really happy that -- "

I put my finger to his lips and smiled sweetly. "Shan, I understand and yeah, me too."

I stood on the ends of my toes to reach up and kiss him. It was just a small one at first, but it turned more into romantic and passionate. Our tongues tangled together, massaging one another's gently. He made my senses absolutely tingle.

"Hey, hey hey! No making out in the halls!" said a female voice in a joking manner.

We broke it off and looked over to who the voice belonged to. It was Bree with Matt and Jeff at her side.

Shannon smiled sheepishly. "Oh, hey guys."

"So is it true you two are really back together?" Jeff asked.

"Yep." Shan said proudly. He gave my hand a tiny squeeze.

Bree came over and put both of her hands on our shoulders. "Good, because she was driving me up the wall. It's your turn to take care of her now."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Go on. Tell your jokes."

She giggled and then said looking at me "Yeah, but I was wondering if you wanted to be one of my cheerleaders in my squad for this scene I'm doing with Matt and MVP."

I gave her a confused look. "Cheerleader?"

"Yeah, he's doing this scene where his cheerleaders are coming out to... well _cheer _him on while he goes against me." Matt explained.

"In what kind of contest NOW?" I laughed. From what I can remember, Matt and MVP have had every type of contest you could think of! From arm wrestling to pizza-eating. It's crazy, I know.

"Jump-rope." Matt said. "Whoever can jump the most wins."

"And don't worry, he won't be throwing up this time." Bree joked.

Matt gave her a look and stuck out his tongue. "Nyeah."

"Hmm, it sounds good. Sure." I accepted. "What's the name of our team?"

"The Punkettes." Bree said proudly.

I nodded. "Ooh, sounds good; I like. What's MVP's squad's name?"

"The Beautifuls."

I scoffed. "Tsh, typically. Lemme guess, it's going to be mostly all the blondies from Smackdown!"

"Mostly. But not all." Bree responded. "So you in?"

"I'm in." I nodded.

* * *

"The following contest is a jump roping match! Introducing first, from Miami Florida weighing in at 252 lbs; he is half of the World Tag Team Champions and the United States Champion -- MVP!" Tony announced his arrival. 

Montel's entrance music started out with tickin of a clock and then turned into hip-hop. He came out dressed in his fight attire and his two belts on his shoulders. He stepped up and slipped in through the ropes of the ring. Tony then handed him his mic.

"You know, this match shouldn't even go on. Everyone know's I will win. Unlike the past contests, this one is in my hands." Montel said confidently. "Why you ask? Because **I am **the boss, I'm also tough, aaaand... I've got my own personal cheerleadin' squad to back me up."

"Cheerleading squad?" Cole repeated confused. "What's MVP taking about?"

"I don't know." JBL responded. "But he's the boss and he does what he wishes."

"Wow John..." Cole said.

"Yeah, that's right, I've got my own girls to cheer me on while I beat the holy hell out Matt Hardy." MVP continued. "So without further ado, put your hands together for The Beautifuls!"

Cherry's music came on as she walked down the runway with Kristal, Maryse, Michelle McCool, Torrie Wilson and Victoria following along. They were dressed up in neon pink cheerleading outfits with tank tops, mini skirts, and white tenneshoes. The group of women didn't enter the ring, but stood in MVP's corner.

"Now you see, these are true American cheerleaders. Goregous, free-spirited and--"

Montel was interrupted by Matt's theme song playing.

_'Oh YE-EAH!! WOO!!' _

He looked over to the entrance with a facial expression of disgust. The brunette Cameron native came out with a smirk on his face and a microphone in his hand.

"Hey boss, that's a nice squad you got there. In fact, just for the occasion, I got my own cheerleaders as well." Matt said.

"Whoa, this should be interesting!" Cole exclaimed.

" 'The hell you talking about Hardy?" Montel said ignorantly.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd do the same. You know, since you're such a great role model to me in all." Matt responded. That smirk was still on his face. "So let's introduce my girls -- The Punkettes!"

Since Bree was our squad leader, her entrance 'Caller 10' came on with us following behind her. We had on black corsets with plad mini skirts and on our legs were fishnet stockings. On our feet were big black combat boots and our jewelery was mostly made up of studs and spikes. The Punkette Squad was made up of Bree (obviously), Ashley Massarro, Mickie James, Maria, and Beth Phoenix from RAW, and myself.

Montel chuckled arragontly "What is this? That's not a squad, it's a bunch of pathetic-looking freaks! I mean, seriously, can they even do a simple cheer? Watch this. (He turned toward The Beautifuls) Girls, just like you rehearsed."

They got into poistion and then started to preform. **_"We want some Punkette meat! Punkette meat - Punkette meat! How do we want it? How do we like it? RAH! RAH! RAH!"_**

I looked at Bree who had an unimpressed expression on her face. She merely smiled in a smug-like way. She tapped Matt on the shoulder and asked for his mic. When he gave it to her and she spoke up now. "Hey well MVP, these 'pathetic-looking freaks' have a cheer of our own."

Now it was time for us to show THEM how to do it. All six of us scattered into position and started. We stomped one foot at a time in a repeatitive beat while clapping our hands. **_"Boom! Yeah we're TNT! Don't touch us, don't touch us! We'll set off exploding; knockin' you down. Don't touch us, don't touch us!"_**

We then put our heads down and stopped for a second. Everyone might have thought that was it, oh but we had more.

**_"You think your hot shit? Yeah? Well listen up! We'll push you down and get back up! Yeah, yeah go Punkettes. What? Yeah, go Punkettes. BOOM!"_**

The audicene roared with cheers for us. But still, MVP looked at us like we were horse shit.

"Wow that was a complete waste of my time." he insulted us. "But if your so confident that you'll win, then bring your ass down here and we'll start the show."

Matt smirked. "Okay then, let's dance."

He headed down the runway. He wasn't running, but more like speed-walking. The rest of us looked at Bree for answers like should we stay here, or go with him?

Bree cocked her head toward the ring. "Let's move."

We did and followed our leader and her husband confidently that we were gonna help him win.


End file.
